


Как и раньше

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вся драма Такеучи Генты<br/>Написано на крэк-рулетку, пара рулетки: Такеучи Гента, Имаеши Шоичи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как и раньше

Когда Харасава уходил, хотелось ровно двух вещей — предаваться ностальгии и методично напиваться. Вот и сейчас все повторилось: он пришел, снова поделился своими гениальными идеями, слушая только себя, и ушел, а Такеучи остался в кабинете наедине со стаканом виски. Когда Харасава брал слово, то почти не прикасался к выпивке. Но если честно, Такеучи предпочел бы, чтобы Харасава напился, и его потом пришлось бы везти домой. Как раньше — в молодости, много лет тому назад.

А все потому, что Харасава делал все, чтобы их подопечные наступали на их же грабли. Конечно, это относилось не ко всем, но сути не меняло. Они, как тренеры, позволяли себе допускать одну и ту же ошибку.

— Ты же видишь, что происходит, — говорил Харасава, отстранено наблюдая с трибун, как ребята тренировались на площадке.

И да, Такеучи видел. Такеучи видел, что стоило некоторым дать волю, больше пространства, просто не мешать — и встречи их команд перестанут значить только «мы хотим поиграть в баскетбол». Такеучи уже пытался отчаянно слиться со стенкой, когда однажды вдруг услышал из кабинки туалета разгоряченный шепот Кисе, который очень просил не торопиться, не быть таким громким и все повторял на выдохе «Аоминеччи». Хотя как раз Кисе и был из них самым громким. Из всех троих — самого Кисе, Аомине и несчастного Такеучи. Такеучи вообще даже не дышал, когда выскальзывал из туалета, совершенно позабыв, для чего заходил.

И это повторялось снова, снова и снова.

Такеучи уставал, выматывался, он ничего не хотел об этом знать. А потом приходил Харасава и предлагал что-нибудь безумное.

«Давай проведем товарищескую игру».

«Было бы полезно махнуться парой игроков, чтобы остальные почувствовали разницу».

«Ты бледновато выглядишь в последнее время. Может быть, мне на время забрать к себе твоих?»

Это безумие. Это было чистое безумие.

А теперь Харасава пришел к нему и сказал:

— Будет неплохо собраться вместе и забронировать один тренировочный лагерь.

Потом еще полчаса он рассказывал о выбранном месте, распорядке дня, вкусной и питательной пище из местных ресторанов, а Такеучи уже мысленно помечал все укромные места, куда не следует даже смотреть. Он понимал, что спорить бесполезно. Он все равно в итоге сделает так, как сказал Харасава. Как и раньше — в молодости. Через неделю или две Такеучи выберется по делам в Токио, где обязательно заглянет в Тоо и сделает это пораньше — до того, как со своими учительскими делами закончит Харасава. Он найдет в зале Имаеши Шоичи, расскажет ему о совместном лагере и попросит передать тренеру нужные бумаги. И увидит — да, увидит, как на лице Имаеши промелькнет что-то, чего Такеучи видеть совсем не хотелось.

— Надеюсь, Касамацу придумает к этому времени новую тактику, — добавит следом Имаеши. Не обязательно именно это, но наверняка что-то похожее, из-за чего Такеучи еще долго не избавится от ощущения словно ворвался в чужую спальню.

Но все это потом — через неделю или две.

А пока Такеучи очень надо было выпить.


End file.
